YYInc TV2
YinYang Two or simply known as YYInc TV2 is a commercial TV channel in YinYangia. It was launched in 1958 and it was never black and white. History YinYang 2 was launched on July 1st, 1958 as TBC2. This was the first fictional TV channel, ever, launched in the 50s, that was never black and white. The network runs 6 hours of programming from 6:00 pm to 12:00 am. From 1960, the network started to run 9 hours from 12:00 pm to 9:00 pm. From 1964, the network started to run 18 hours from 6:00 am to 12:00 pm. And 24 hours from 1987. Closure with its sister channel On May 6th, 1961, both TBC and TBC2 were shut down due to YinYangian TV Tower Power Problem. And it was shut down for three years! From May 6th, 1964, the channels returned back on-air. Affiliation with TBC-YYT In February 23rd, 1965, TBC founded TBC-YYT (Toralaq Broadcasting Corporation-Yin Yang Television) to share networks with each other. They chose TBC2 to affiliate TBC-YYT. Idents In May 1966, TBC2 idents premiered. Same as the original ones, They go like The red T, blue B and yellow C zooms out, then the green 2 zooms out at the top and the full company name zooms out of the bottom in a black background. They were discontinued in July 1970 and started a new set of idents. First ever slogan In 1978, Joseph decided to put a slogan on TBC2, so, the staff agreed with it! The first slogan was "This is where you are! In TBC2!" but it was changed in 1983. National Television Corporation Affiliation After Toralaq Republic dissolved in 1999, TBC renamed NTVC, TBC1 renamed NTVC 1, TBC2 renamed NTVC 2, TBC3 renamed NTVC 3 and TBC4 renamed to NTVC News24/7. Modern Day NTVC renamed YYInc in 2006, and all the channel joined YYInc. And now, YYInc TV2 started to air so many programs! Programming Current Programming *Seven Streets *Hundreds of Humans *Make that guy a Mister Gentleman (or only "Mr. Gentleman) *StarSteps *Ships *Through the Fire *YinYangia's Got Talent! *Who wants to be a Millionare? (YinYangia) *Deal? Or no Deal? (YinYangia) *Hitler Plays (A show on YouTube) Cartoons/TV-Y7 Programming *YinYangYo! (2007-present) *Phineas and Ferb (2009-Present) *Spongebob Squarepants (2000-Present) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994-Present) episodes *The Simpsons (1993-Present) *Guardians of The Galaxy (2010-Present) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015-Present) *Make It Pop (2016-present) *Gravity Falls (2013-Present) *Danny Phantom (2005-Present) *Rick and Morty (2014-Present) content removed *Happy Tree Friends (2001-Present) Blood has been removed and some extremely violent scenes are replaced with fantasy violent scenes, which can be appropriate for children News Programming *YinYang 2 News English *YinYang 2 Breakfast *YinYang 2 Lunch News *YinYang 2 Dinner Time News *TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) 1992-present *TVNZ Seven Sharp (New Zealand) 2013-present Foreign Programming (Drama/Soap Opera/Sitcom) *Boy Meets World (United States) 1997-Present *Scream Queens (United States) 2015-Present *Broadchurch (United Kingdom) 2016-Present *Leogatha (El Kadsre) 2013-present *Go Coolmates! (Kensland) 2015-present *Life on J (Vicnora) 2015-present *Backwordz (Vicnora) 2016-present Anime *Crayon Shin-chan (2001-Present, FUNimation (US) Dub) inaproppriate content removed *One Piece (2008-Present, FUNimation (US) Dub) *Black Lagoon (2010-Present) *Trigun (1999-Present) *Doraemon (1999-present; Piramcaian DHX Media dub) *Pokemon (2003-Present) *Sailor Moon (1993-Present) *Sword Art Online Religious Programming *Praise from The God (1998-Present) *Stories for Christians (2007-Present) Former programming Cartoons * Sally Bollywood (Australia/France) 2009-2014 * My Life Me (Canada) 2012-2013 * Oggy and the Cockroaches (France) 1999-2015 * South Park (United States) 1998-2016 * Totally Spies! (France) 2007-2012 (SEASON 4 AND 5 ONLY) * Zig and Sharko (France) 2011-2016 Foreign programming (Drama/Soap operas/Sitcom) * Friends (United States) 1995-1998 * JackPot (Tausugia) 2004-2016 * Glee (USA) 2009-2016 * VideoBoy (North El Kadsre) 2003-2007 Gallery YYIncTV2 Screen Bug.png|Screen-on Bug during Crayon Shin-chan (2006-2018) YYInc TV2 Screen Bug 2018.png|Screen-on Bug during YinYangYo! (2018-present) Category:Fictional television channels Category:YinYangia Category:YinYang Incorporated Category:1958 Category:TV channels Category:TV Channels in Yinyangia Category:Secondary channels Category:Television channels in Yinyangia Category:Television channels in YinYangia Category:Television Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1958 Category:TV Channels in YinYangia Category:TV channels in YinYangia Category:Television in YinYangia